


Whispers in the Dark

by thespinningmeanie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespinningmeanie/pseuds/thespinningmeanie
Summary: Chigasaki Itaru is the resident gamer of Mankai Company, they all thought that was just his true persona, little did they know that there is another secret that he’s hiding.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dena for brainrotting with me while writing this, huge thanks to Zeze for proofreading it!!!

When he first came to consciousness he was in an unfamiliar place, from a distance he could hear voices speaking in rough tones, the room was coated in a shadowed hue, Itaru's surroundings were shrouded in a dim light, making it difficult for him to make out his surrounds apart from the muted light seeping from a door window in the corner of the room; presumably, this where the faint voiced he could hear originated from, his arms felt numb from being tied, and he could smell the sickeningly dry metallic scent of blood, it was nothing new to him really but he can’t help but fret over why he was kidnapped all of a sudden. The last thing he remembers before passing out was his senpai’s worried face, they had just finished eating lunch at a nearby curry restaurant beside the company, while they were eating he noticed someone watching them but it didn’t occur to him that they would act in broad daylight. They were following closely when he and Chikage crossed to the sidewalk, his senpai was walking ahead of him, they were both unaware to the presence of an approaching vehicle, that’s when the men behind them closed in on him and cuffed him in the head, the blow was hard enough to make him pass out immediately, after a few moments of thinking and feeling something sticky at the back of his neck he concluded that the blood he’s smelling belongs to him, as much as it pains him to admit he had to give credit to his kidnappers for having a great sense of timing. Itaru shivered at the thought of someone blowing his cover as a salaryman, not only would it affect his work but also the troupe, he made an irritating sound as he almost lose his composure, he began doing some breathing exercises to calm himself, once he is calm enough a cold look spread over his face, his eyes losing any emotions it had minutes before. He moved around a bit, testing how far the bonds would allow him to reach, it was quite futile because he still felt numb, while waiting for the numbness to go away he weighed the options he could choose from in this situation, first is to stay still and listen in on the conversation of his capturers, second would be to escape the moment he could move more freely and beat them up; however he’s lack of athletic ability is such a huge flaw in his second option, he settled on choosing the first and patiently wait for help to come soon.

Itaru decided to kill time by giving some of his attention to the noise coming from the slip of the door window, he focused on listening to the conversation of his capturers, but it was a waste of time as it were boring and not a help at all since they’re just gambling and drinking, besides he already had a hunch on who’s the conspirator of this incident but he would keep it to himself until he found a compelling evidence that would confirm his suspicions, without nothing to do but remain still, he reminisce on his messy past. The unfortunate incident of clashing heads with the organization happened when he was a few months in the first year of uni. He found everything a burden then, he was suffocated from all that is happening in his life during that time. He accidentally found himself browsing in the dark web, without a care he applied some skills he learned from playing games and started hacking to different websites; he didn’t do anything with the information he gathered but the experience gave him a reason to feel again, it made him feel exhilarated and thrilled, adrenaline rushing in his veins with the threat of being caught, it was like a drug, an anchor that he clinged to amidst the raging ocean of loneliness he’s drowning into. He knew the danger he’s facing if he was caught but it wasn’t enough to make him stop, any day now - he chanted in his head as he knew it was coming but he didn’t stop until one day men wearing black suits cornered him when he’s on his way to his dorm and took him by force, well he didn’t really have the means to defend himself so he just went with them. It turned out one of the websites he hacked belonged to this secret agency organization, not wanting the information he stole to be leaked in public the boss gave him a choice; join them and all will be well - they won’t do anything to his family, he can continue studying in the university, the organization would provide for his means and any other expenses relating to work or he would leave and he’ll live in fear that each day would be his last and his family would one day find his name in the newspapers. Despite being disconnected to his family he doesn’t want to be a burden to them prompting him to join the organization, choosing this option also gave him the reassurance that his anchor wouldn’t disappear. The meeting with the boss lasted for hours, the contract was well written and it would benefit both him and the organization, he made sure to read over it again and again, he encircled some parts and had it amended by the boss himself. The final agreement with the boss is that the organization can use his skill for information gathering, spying on other organizations and the like while on his side; he can live his life as if this talk never happened at all and he will be duly compensated for his services. 

After signing the contract the way the boss regarded him did a hundred-eighty degrees turn, he’s more considerate, and dare he say approachable. He was called out by the boss for showing too much emotion on his face, he received a lecture right away that even if he’s not doing some field work like other agents it’s important for his face to remain passive. The boss led him outside the office and immediately introduced him to some people, he made sure to remember their names in case he’ll get asked later, in short the boss toured him around the headquarters, and he couldn’t care more whether his face was exasperated or embarrassed, really he’s not that young to be considered to be a hacking genius by these people but that’s what they’re making him feel right now. Their last stop was the record room, only the boss has an access to this to ensure the confidentiality of the agents, after inputting his information the boss made him choose a code name from a list of flowers, he learned that each team has their own designated code names and in his case it would be a flower. After browsing the list he chose the flower Gerbera as his code name because it reminded him of his carnelian eyes, and its meaning in the language of flowers reminded him of what he lossed over the years, once he’s done inputting his codename the boss gave him an ID pass, a silver ring that could electrocute enemies, and an earpiece, Itaru is not fond of having accessories on his hands since it hindered him from gaming, he asked the boss if he could just wear the ring around his neck, after giving it some thought the boss allowed it but reminded him to wear it on his finger if he’s on a stealth mission. Afterwards the boss gave him a final briefing during which he was given a copy of the contract he signed and he tried to amend the context of his training again arguing that he’ll die as soon as he step foot in the training hall, Itaru felt that he’s being cheeky but the boss seemed to be in a good mood to let him off the hook, in the end they agreed that he would received basic combat training and that the pace of his training would solely depend on him but if he decided to abuse it and slack off his rights on deciding the pace would be taken and it’ll be a spartan training. This time he knew what he got himself into and maybe the extra work will fill the void in his heart that even his precious games were unable to fill. It was easy including his new work in the schedule he followed daily, his studies are going well, too well, the boss made it a stipulation in the contract that his grades shouldn’t fall behind the quota but at least he’s learning how to multitask as goes along with the new flow in his life although it took him awhile to get used to being called Gerbera.

Over the course of his training he usually met with two people; August and July, and if he were to describe them he could say they were the polar opposites of each other, where August is the bright and cheerful sun, July is mysterious and detached like the moon. August is his instructor for combat training, they usually met on weekends to avoid tiring him out on school days, meanwhile it was July who trained his intellectual and mental capabilities, July was a sly man; he could read him easily like a book and it scared him how much this man could possibly know about him, they also taught him how to withdraw his emotions or to put it simply to wear a mask, he had no problem in that area since his sister trained him accordingly to the character traits she wanted him to have. Over the course of his involvement with the organization he found himself looking forward to going there over the weekends and if he had to choose between his two trainers he would choose August over July even if it meant he had to do things physically. When he’s with July it feels like he’s in the university taking classes from a strict professor who would discuss minimal input and would require him to submit dozens of outputs while with August he actually had fun training, something that he didn’t expect to feel when he hated physical training so much. August made him feel belonged even if there’s only the two of them in the training room, sometimes August told him stories of the new kids he brought in the organization, those kids were two years older than him but they joined the same year as him, August admitted to him that he doesn't want to involve them but he wants to give them a chance to live, he could only listen and imagined that maybe those kids were facing a similar problem to his when August found them. If he were more honest to himself he would’ve accepted August’s invitation to come train with them but when he first saw them he felt like his presence wouldn’t be welcome by them so he just watched them from afar picturing them as the family he would want to have.

Itaru snapped out of his reverie when he heard a loud, banging noise coming from the other side of the building. The people gambling on the other side of the door window left in a hurry to check on the commotion, it seems the situation has changed enough for him to choose option two, straightening up from his seat, he was able to stretch his arms to the limit that his bonds allowed him to and easily reached for the left pocket of his pants, after successfully reaching it he pulled out a pocket knife and flicked it to open then proceeded to cut the rope binding him to the chair, he stood up and felt the numbness of his body go away as the circulating blood flowed freely. Quickly he walked towards the door window and went to the direction where the noise came from, when he arrived, his stride abruptly stopped as his eyes widened at the sight of his senpai mercilessly beating them up, this scene reminded him of the time Chikage asked him to turn a blind eye when he fought the Zahran guards who were holding Citron captive, but the Chikage in front of him was more ruthless than the one he remembered, when he returned his attention to the scene before him all of the men are lying on the ground save for one that Chikage kept conscious for an interrogation, but before Chikage could utter another word Itaru stepped in and struck the man at a vital point in his neck which would only cause him to pass out. It was the first time he saw Chikage make a shocked expression, it looked like he has no choice but to come out clean and tell him honestly the truth behind his past, but before he does that he’d like to leave this place first, Chikage stood still taking in his disheveled appearance prompted him to be the first to move.

“Senpai,” he muttered, taking a step closer while Chikage remained unmoving, Itaru let out a sight before pulling Chikage by the wrist and together, with him leading, they walked away from the room, he could feel Chikage’s eyes bore a hole in his back, he prayed that his senpai’s keen eyes wouldn’t noticed his bloodied shirt, his mind buzzed with the type of excuses he might make but he didn't want to lie anymore or to keep his secret identity from Chikage, he sighed frustratingly and did some breathing exercises to calm himself. The hallway was cramped, it felt endless, but he didn’t stop walking until they were outside of the building, he at least expected to be greeted by the setting sun but to his surprise it was the waning light of the moon that shone above him, slowly he let go of the wrist he’s holding only to feel Chikage grabbed his elbow and be pulled towards him, he went willingly and closed the space between them.

“Chigasaki.”

“Nice work on putting a small tracking device on my suit button, senpai.” Despite him saying it flippantly he still hasn't elicited a reaction from Chikage, the tension in the air became more heavy as their stare off continued for a minute before Chikage broke it and shifted his gaze to assess whether he’s injured or not, he assumed that’s what his senpai is doing. Itaru spread his arms wide and offered a genuine smile to him to give him some reassurance that he’s alright. “I’m fine, senpai, just a little bruised. At least they didn’t injure my face.”

Chikage let out a long sigh, tensed shoulders relaxing a bit that didn’t go unnoticed by Itaru. “Geez, you idiot.”

“You’re not mad anymore?” He asked, hoping to avoid any ill feelings in their relationship, it’s much too early for Chikage to hold a grudge against him, especially when he still has one secret left - the burden that he’s been carrying for almost a year now, Itaru wondered if it will ever end, will he ever be forgiven for hiding something so important like that, he sighed inwardly, he shouldn’t be having self-deprecating thoughts when he had a much more pressing matter to deal with right now. His identity as Gerbera would be uncovered by Chikage soon, the boss had eyes on him to ensure his safety; he predicted that since he and Chikage worked together that if something ever happened to him Chikage would be the one to come and save him. Chikage stared at him for a long time, and he waited in bated breath for the man’s answer. “We’re even. I didn’t tell you that I was April and you didn’t tell me that you were Gerbera.” 

It wasn’t the answer he was expecting but it took him off guard, everything felt light all at once and Itaru could only laugh out loud, shoulders shaking, hands clutching his sides as relief coursed through him. He never felt so happy like this; he’s happier than the time Sakuya pulled a limited SSR, it took him a few moments to collect himself before he could face Chikage again and when he did the bewildered look on his senpai’s face was enough to make him laugh again while the latter could only watch in confusion as to why his roommate suddenly laughed. “Geez, senpai, why’d you think I’d choose to work in the same company if I didn’t know who you are.”

He didn’t wait for Chikage’s reply rather he pulled him by the wrist again and cheerfully told him that it’s time to go home and the others might be worried they’re not home yet. Chikage dashed his hopes of getting home when he was informed that the boss wanted them to report back to the headquarters as soon as possible. They walked on foot because Chikage parked Itaru’s car two blocks away from the building, he had to beg Chikage to be the one to drive and when pressed for a reason why he couldn’t he was forced to reveal that he actually had an injury on his head, he received a stern look from Chikage and he promised not to pass out in case it’s a serious injury. He knew that Chikage was torn in reporting to the boss first or bringing him to the nearest hospital to get him checked, he had to reassure him repeatedly until Chikage agreed that the best option would be to go to the headquarters. On the way there they bounced back some ideas on what kind of excuse they could make if they’ll be interrogated when they got home. 

“I have the perfect idea,” Chikage raised an eyebrow at him, signalling him to continue, Itaru grinned, positioning his hands together in his chest, he was certain he looked like a villain who’s about to reveal his masterplan to his subordinate . “Let’s say we both did overtime, my car broke down, we missed the train, and we stayed inside a retro gaming cafe for shelter.”

He watched Chikage sighed in disbelief, an annoyed look painted on his face, as if wondering whether Itaru is actually an adult or a three year old stuck in an adult’s body.“You think they’re going to believe that?”

Before he could answer the sight of one of the entrances to their headquarters is already in front of them, they shot each other a look before their expressions slipped into the mask they respectively wore when they’re in this place, at the same time they stepped out of the car, its doors made a thunking sound when it closed, they walked side by side to the closed antique shop, ignoring the close sign Chikage opened it, inside they’re met with the soothing smell of first edition books and manuscripts, the shop never failed to amaze him whenever he used it to get to the headquarters, its ancient and classy feel always clashed with the image of the headquarters but somehow it felt right too, the shop was filled with trinkets to the brink as if it’s meant to hold a keepsake from each century that has passed, the floorboards creaked with each step, and the moonlight passes through the shop’s windows guided them on their way to the shop’s backdoor just behind the curtains. Itaru pressed a chipped part in the wall’s interior revealing a secret door for them to walk through, as they walked the sturdy wooden walls of the shop were replaced by bleak grey ones, at the end of the path a small shuttle was waiting for them, Itaru went in first and Chikage sat across him, they rode the shuttle in silence, both of them busy thinking on what might happen in the next few minutes. Itaru surprised Chikage when he began untying the knot of his tie and popping open a few buttons, when it was open enough he tugged out a silver necklace with a silver ring, he unlocked the clasp of the necklace and let ring slipped of it smoothly, he pocketed the silver chain and wore the ring on the middle finger of his left hand, when he’s done he shifted his attention back to Chikage who’s looking at the small window, Itaru would have left him alone if he didn’t noticed the tinge of pink on Chikage’s cheeks, his eyes twinkled mischievously as he puts the most charming he could have and called out to Chikage in a playful tone, unfortunately the doors open before Chikage could react but he saw a small smirk gracing his senpai’s lips and he got a tad bit annoyed that he failed to exploit Chikage’s embarrassment, he sighed in disappointment and schooled his expression to an emotionless one. 

The walk to the boss’s office seems an endless one, their footsteps echoed through the empty space of the headquarters, the metallic lining on the walls gleamed when touched by the ceiling light, Itaru felt his chest tightened with anxiety - he’s not afraid of the boss per se but the thought of actually getting an earful was quite frightening especially when the man reminded him countless times to be sceptic with everything and to always wear his ring, he felt Chikage grabbed him by his elbow again and when he was about to ask why he realized that he almost crashed to the door because he didn’t pay too much attention to his surroundings, the concern in Chikage’s eyes was enough to make him lose his balance but he caught himself before succumbing to it, it took him a few moments to control his breathing and when he did, he took a deep breath and exhaled it, his face once more became passive, Itaru nodded to Chikage, they each took ahold of a door knob and opened the door, the boss has his back turned against them, Itaru and Chikage tensely waited for him to turn and ask them to report but it seemed he prefers to continue gazing outside the huge windows of his office. Itaru was used to this kind of confrontation since he often got in trouble during his first year in the organization, honestly the boss is like a strict father to him now, but for some reason today he’s agitated by the tense atmosphere, he’s also closed to passing out and he can feel his head throbbed with pain.

“Old Man,” Itaru called out with a forced easygoing tone, it must’ve shocked Chikage because he heard the man beside him choked, he wondered at his priorities when realized he’s more concerned about his senpai than the possible scolding he would face, well, Chikage is precious to him after all. “I’m fine, as you can see April saved me. This incident wouldn’t affect our organization. I assure you that.”

Itaru felt his life span decrease as he heard each tick of the pendulum clock that the boss had but when the boss finally turned to face them, he actually wished that they should’ve just headed home to the dorm and reported on the next day. The boss gave him an earful on how he should’ve noticed that someone was tailing them, he was unable to hold himself back so he defended that he knew they were being followed but he didn’t expected them to attack, he regretted admitting it when he saw a vein popped in the boss’s forehead, all at once he saw rather than heard the scoldings from the boss as if he’s a game character, and what should’ve been a scolding turned to a sermon that lasted for an hour. Itaru felt drained both mentally and emotionally, the next few minutes passed like a blur for him, he clutched his head in his hand as he tried his best not to collapse, Chikage caught him and supported him on the side to keep him up straight, when the boss noticed his bloody collar, the boss stopped being angry and his voice actually turned gentle, it was laced with concern when he inquired about the it, Chikage answered in Itaru’s place and the boss dismissed them and asked Chikage to take care of Itaru. 

Itaru leaned on Chikage on the way out, Chikage intended to bring him to the infirmary but Itaru stopped him, instead they’re on their way to Itaru’s office, Itaru placed his hand on the scanner and the doors automatically slid open, faint lights lit up the room, looking at his office it might feel like it belongs to a different person, Chikage even pointed out how organized it is compared to their room and he simply retorted, “This is Gerbera’s office not Chigasaki Itaru’s.” 

Itaru instructed Chikage on where to find the first aid kit while he sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling, thinking of all the things that happened to day, but before he got too deep in his thoughts he heard Chikage call out his name, he slowly moved from his slouched position to sit up straight, his head throbbed more painful than before made him stopped and hissed in pain, Chikage stopped him from moving too much and helped him strip of his clothes, having Chikage so closed to him made him more dizzy, but it was lovely, the way the faint light touched the sily green hair of his senpai made him want to touch it himself, and he almost did but Chikage leaned back to get some things in the first aid kit and he had Itaru turned to the side so he can see the wound, Itaru felt Chikage dabbed some alcohol on his wound while he did his best to stay still, after informing him that the wound needed to be stitched up he felt Chikage inject anesthesia on him, thanks to it he didn’t feel the needle pierced through his skin, he wondered if Chikage remembers their very first meeting that happened inside this office. Meeting Chikage and Hisoka prior to joining the troupe was August’s doing, August wanted them to become close so he insisted to have Chikage or Hisoka to bring in mission reports to Itaru, when he met Hisoka he was overworking then and Hisoka gave him a marshmallow shaped penguin because sweets apparently gave you energy, he remembered it well, that’s why he tried his best to get Penpen in the claw game to give it to Hisoka, it made him glad that Hisoka cherished it. His meeting with Chikage was almost the same but instead of giving him sweets they talked a bit before Chikage left, recalling what Chikage said made him feel warm and giddy just like before.

After taking the report from April’s hands, he expected him to have left already but when he looked up April was still inside his office staring at him, “Do you need something else?”

April looked a bit surprised but he shook his head in answer, he turned to leave but he looked back and mumbled, “Gerbera…”

“Hmm,”

“No, it’s nothing. It’s just that your eyes are beautiful.” As soon as he finished speaking, April turned away to hide his flushed cheeks and walked out of his office. If he had stayed longer he would’ve seen Itaru’s face redder than a tomato. 

Itaru felt hot and bothered, as if all of his blood decided to rush in his face, he almost squirmed from embarrassment, momentarily forgetting that Chikage is still stitching the wound on his nape, he assumed it would take Chikage a few more minutes to finish up and Itaru used that time to calm himself again, but this time it was difficult because Chikage was just inches away from him, goosebumps appeared on his skin every time he feels Chikage’s breath on his nape, his heart almost leaped out from his chest when Chikage suddenly appeared in front of him and puts a hand on his forehead to check his temperature, he did his best to hide his flustered look and after checking a few times Chikage concluded that he doesn’t have a fever, he watched his senpai clear up the things used in treating him, Chikage also picked up Itaru’s discarded shirt while mumbling to himself that it would be better if they just burn it than have him wear it again. Itaru stood up from the couch and walked towards the right side of his office wall, his hands traced a pattern on the wall, then he heard a clicking sound, he pressed the triangle button that appeared and a straight vertical line appeared, the wall separated with a swooshing sound, before Itaru entered the room he called out to Chikage to inform the latter that he’s too tired to move and go home to the dorm and that he would spend the night here in his office, to his surprised Chikage followed him inside, he flopped down on the bed and turned his head to the side, the next thing he does shocked him to the core.

“Senpai, the bed is big enough for the two of us, won’t you join me?” He didn’t know where the courage to invite Chikage to sleep beside him came from, but he can hardly retract the words he uttered, so he waited in bated breath, forcing himself to smile as he expected his senpai to reject him, Chikage sighed before flopping down beside him, Itaru breathed a sigh of relief and buried his face in the sheets, he felt Chikage moved but he was too drained to check what his senpai is doing, he heard Chikage said something about removing his shoes first before he felt Chikage’s fingers on his ankle, Itaru thanked his foresight to bury his face in the sheets as he became flushed from Chikage helped him feel comfortable by removing his shoes and socks, when his senpai is done he heard the bed creaked when Chikage shifted beside him again. Minutes passed and he kept tossing and turning, unable to sleep because his mind kept giving him fantasies that ended up keeping him awake, especially when the subject of his fantasies is sitting on the bed, inches away, just right beside him.

“Senpai,” He called while tugging on Chikage’s sleeve, when Chikage faced him he put on the best puppy faced expression. “Can I borrow your arm? I can’t sleep without holding onto something.” 

Chikage gave him an annoyed look before removing his glasses and placing it on the nightstand, then he proceeded to strip off his suit jacket, vest, and tie laying it down on a nearby chair, he removed his shoes and socks, placing it beside Itaru's shoes. Itaru watched him with wide anticipating eyes, wondering if he had already fallen asleep and had slipped into one of his fantasies, he managed to snapped himself out by the time Chikage returned on the bed, instead of sitting down like before Chikage lie down and gave his arm to Itaru, he didn't waste any time and immediately latched on to it, tightly clutching it while he rubbed his face on Chikage’s shoulder like a cat, if Chikage found it weird he can always put the blame on the anesthesia injected on him moments before. Itaru actually found himself falling asleep much faster than he anticipated, it must be because he felt safe he unconsciously let his guard down, or maybe it was the events that lead to all of this, or maybe it was just Chikage’s faint cotton-like scent that lulled him to sleep.

Itaru was softly snoring when Chikage felt Itaru’s hold on him loosened, he turned his head and watched his kouhai sleeping peacefully without a care in the world, he only intended to stay until Itaru fell asleep but looking at him now he can’t bring himself to tore his gaze away from this mesmerizing sight, he was beautiful, the way the moonlight touched his hair made him looked like an ethereal being who would disappear from the slightest touch, Chikage brushed a stray hair on Itaru’s forehead and he felt the latter shivering, slowly he extracted his arm from Itaru’s hands and stood up slowly from the bed to look if there’s a blanket hidden somewhere, his only options to look from are the nightstand and a small cabinet, crossing out the thought of the nightstand having a blanket he walked towards the small cabinet, when he opened it the only thing he found was a black hoodie - that’s probably been stuck here for months, and a white piece of paper with family written on it lying atop of the hoodie, out of curiosity he picked up the paper and when he turned it over, what he saw made him tear up, the paper was actually a picture, there were four people in it - him, Hisoka, August, and Itaru, he remembered the exact time they took this photo, they were resting after a spartan combat training from August and it was the first and only time that Gerbera trained with them, Hisoka was lying on the couch, Itaru sat on the right arm of the couch, August posed behind it, while he leaned on the left side. He returned the picture on the same spot where he found it, his thoughts buzzed loudly but it only focused on one thing - Itaru, how lonely was Itaru when he was young, why didn’t he tried to approach Gerbera more then suddenly it hits him, awhile ago Itaru mentioned that he chose to work in the same trading company because that’s where he is, he cursed himself for not recognizing him immediately when he has always been drawn to him because of his carnelian eyes that would show too much emotion in one glance and a mask the next time you see it. Chikage tiptoed back to the bed, deciding that giving his own warmth would be the best solution to prevent Itaru from falling sick because of the cold, not that he wants to cuddle with him, or he’s to overwhelmed by his emotions, he just wanted to keep Itaru close and warm.

Itaru’s eyes fluttered open and for a second everything seemed so bright, he feels too warm but decided to bury his face again on where it was laying before, it took him a moment to comprehend that the place where he’s currently burying his face in was Chikage’s neck and the arms holding him in a tight embrace also belongs to Chikage, he was torn between staying still and enjoying this wonderful sensation or waking Chikage up so they could leave and head back to the dorm, the desire to stay in Chikage’s arms won and so he returned to the original position he was in when he first woke up, he wondered whether the happiness he’s feeling now was the calm before an upcoming storm but before he can dive deeper into more self deprecating thoughts he felt Chikage’s arm move, fingers sifted through his hair, stroking it gently, and dare he say lovingly.

“I know you’re already awake, Chigasaki.” Chikage’s raspy voice made him feel warmer and he’s almost sure that he might have a fever at this point.

He tried covering up his embarrassment by retorting that if Chikage knows he’s awake he should’ve pulled away, he further teased Chikage by saying that he’s a wonderful pillow and he wouldn’t this being their new sleeping routine when they get back to the dorm, their banter continued as they get dressed, Chikage shot him an odd look when he put on the black hoodie he took from the small cabinet, he also took the picture he hid in there and pocketed it, making sure it won’t get wrinkly. They stepped out of his office and continued bouncing off the ideas of excuses they have previously discussed on their way here, Sakyo is probably gonna murder them for not even calling or texting, they planned on making it up to the Spring Troupe by treating them to a non-conveyor belt sushi or maybe some yakiniku. 

They were too focused on each other’s presence that they didn’t notice a long haired man watching them from afar, the man had a knowing smirk on his face as he observed Chikage and Itaru walking out of the headquarters. “April and Gerbera, huh. How interesting.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Brainrot with me on twitter!!! I'm @taruchels


End file.
